The enhancement or minimization of flavors have long been subjects of concern in the food and pharmaceutical industries. Pharmaceuticals to be administered orally are most easily administered, particularly to children, if the pharmaceutical has a flavor which is not unduly unpalatable. In the past, the administrability of formulations containing unpleasant tasting medications relied on strong tasting masking agents such as fruit flavors. These have not been totally successful, particularly with bitter therapeutic agents such as quinine. Furthermore, if the formulation tastes too candy-like it is more likely to be accidentally consumed by children. Thus there is a need for a method of avoiding or overcoming the unpalatable taste of therapeutic agents by rendering the taste neutral or more palatable and in some embodiments doing so without substituting an enticing taste therefor while in other embodiments for both reducing the tasteability of the unpleasant tasting compound and using a taste masking agent.
In the food industry enhancement of desirable tastes is an important consideration. Flavorants are expensive and sources for concern as to toxicity if present in great quantities. Frequently flavorants are lipophilic compositions such as essential oils, which are largely immiscible in aqueous substances. The industry has long required a preparation to enhance the tasteability of certain desirable flavorants, particularly in aqueous preparations such as drinks and soups, without the drawbacks of taste potentiators such as monosodium glutamate.
The instant invention provides a single composition and method of preparation and use that answers the seemingly opposed requirements of moderating flavorant by suppressing tastability in some circumstances and enhancing flavorant tastability in other circumstances.